


The Forbidden Stories

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alfred has a different name until the end, Alternate Universe - Royalty, America and Russia aren't superpowers anymore, America and Russia fistfight with no consequences, America is sick of the bs, America walks out on a meeting, Cardverse, Cyborgs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mutilation, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prisoner of War, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Terrorists, Torture, Will Add More Later, it's M for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: Stories that, while give myself a guilty pleasure, I feel terrible for even imagining these things. We all have our morals, but this will go against all of them, show only truly the darkest themes imaginable. From the sickest of tortures, to the heartbreaking aftermaths. Not for the faint of mind or heart. The first chapter will only be a peek into these minds, so be warned, friends. Be warned.*ACCEPTING REQUESTS!!!*





	1. Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will be the fluffiest of the ones I can imagine, but there are still many dark themes, especially when you reach into some of the thoughts of the characters. I've been in a bit of a writer's block for my other story, so I've decided to get the worst out here. This fic is full of one-shots of the darkest and sinful things imaginable. You have been warned.

Alfred didn't know exactly  _what_ to think of his new master. Sure, the man was rich, and hadn't punished him yet, but it seemed he insisted Alfred stay close to him at all times, even when Alfred was taught to not be seen, and not be heard. Master Ivan Braginsky, he had found out the day he was bought, while he had many slaves in his large house, had only that plus a large fortune. The tall Russian man was almost always at home, only letting out the ones used to extreme cold to run his errands. 

He had yet to be used, but every time his name was called, a strike of fear always made itself present in his heart. He hurried as fast as he could on his hands and knees, as he's been taught, he's no better than the mindless beasts such as dogs or wild animals, to his Master's side, stopping beside the couch in the living room, bowing his head just a few inches from his Master's feet.

_Please don't punish me._

His Master hummed, reaching his hand down to his head.

_I'm sorry I wasn't faster in coming down here._

Alfred flinched when he felt the large, gloved hand of his Master petting him, opening his eyes, wide with fear, when he had realized he scrunched them closed to prepare for the worst. Yet the worst never came, hearing his Master chuckle instead.

"Silly Fredka. Would you like to come up here and relax on the couch?" The man's voice, despite being older than Alfred, was still very child-like, patting the cushion next to him, an invitation.

"Y-yes Master." Alfred managed to say, but it was more of a squeak than anything. He gave a brief look up at his Master and the spot beside him, avoiding eye contact.  _But at what price would I have to pay for the small moment of comfort? Master could probably take me right then and there. And I might not be pleasing enough and be sold again, and I'll end up at the death house for sure._

Master gave a small smile, before setting his hand on his lap. "Well, you can come up here, little Fredka. I will not hurt you."

"Yes Master." Alfred responded hesitantly, sitting back on his knees and feet, putting his hands up to the couch, before slowly crawling up, waiting for Master to change his mind so he could get off quickly. Yet the tall man remained silent as Alfred curled up beside him. Finally, Alfred was settled on his side, facing the edge of the couch, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. The soft fabric felt nice on his bare skin, used to not wearing clothing from his training, except for something to cover his cock and asshole. Master hummed once, before suddenly Alfred flinched at the feeling of arms pulling him closer, setting his head on Master's lap, before the comforting feeling of the large hand running through his hair calmed him down again, even if just a little bit.  _My hair used to be a long mess before Master bought me.. He does this a lot, it's gotten rid of a lot of the knots that were there. After it was cut, though, so he could.._

Alfred stayed quiet, glancing at the fireplace, a small fire warming the room around it.  _I have a warm bed now. I can get cleaned every night now, and I don't go to sleep hungry, thirsty or cold anymore._ A smile threatened to rise to his face, before he felt the hand move down to his neck, gently massaging the scars left there from his older, heavier, and harsher collars. He tensed at first, but at some gentle soothings from Master, he calmed down again, sighing quietly.  _I haven't worn a collar since Master brought me home._ Slowly, he closed his eyes, and his breathing began to even out.

* * *

Ivan glanced down at his newest slave, once again a feeling rising and filling his heart that he couldn't describe, but whatever it was, it went to the extreme.  _Pity? Happiness? What?_ He smiled softly when he noticed that Alfred was asleep, gently petting his head at this point.

When he had first seen the slave at the a friend of his, a professional slave breaker, his heart went out to the young male. Sure, he was normally harder himself on slaves, that's how he got his own to listen so easily, but there was something different about this slave. He's been broken time and time again, to nothing at the point he first saw, and an instantaneous decision led him to buying Alfred on the spot, a small hope to make the man smile.

He's broken many slaves before, but never one down to this level.

When Alfred was brought home, he was afraid of everything, even his own shadow to a point. He trembled at the thought of sleeping, eating,  _anything_ that involved any necessary bodily function, in case Ivan needed him at any given moment for anything at all. It had taken Ivan to ordering the boy to eat to make sure he wouldn't starve, and keeping the boy near him at almost all times to make sure he wouldn't do something that would hurt himself. Unfortunately, it seemed Alfred was still having a hard time settling in, despite all the comforts he could give him. 

  _I will bring you back from this point._ Ivan promised silently, smiling softly as Alfred unconsciously nuzzled his leg. "Toris."

"Y-yes sir?" The Lithuanian hurried over, trembling slightly. 

"Make sure that Raivis is released from the basement in a couple hours. His punishment should be over by then." Ivan ordered, not even bothering to look at his slave.

"O-of course, sir." Toris responded, bowing slightly. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

Ivan hummed in response, thinking. Alfred shifted slightly next to him, his fingers twitching slightly. "After I put Alfred back in his room to sleep, I would like for you to come to my room for the night. Be prepared."

Toris squeaked quietly, but it was obvious. "Yes sir." He said quickly, stepping back and going to prepare for waking up the next morning. Ivan hummed, continuing to pet Alfred's hair.

"Perhaps someday I will do the same to you, Fredka." He sighs, glancing down at his slave. "But not now. Nyet, I want you to truly want me, I would prefer that much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was nicer than I expected it to be. Accepting requests for more! I would appreciate that!


	2. Story 1 (cont by request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request to continue the first story, we take a look into Alfred's mind, as well as bits of his training and punishments. There are many things he does not understand, his ability to do so stripped from him years ago to be the perfect slave. However, it seems unlikely that the damage of Alfred's training can be undone...

_"Run, Alfred, run please! For your own safety, run!" A feminine voice, familiar but laced with fear, called out to him, yet he couldn't remember who the owner of the voice was anymore. He ran anyways. Running, as he was told. The ground started to shake, gunshots ringing out in the direction he came from-_

_He tripped on a root, dropping his beloved stuffed toy, scraping his hands and knees. Horses surrounded him within moments, before the strangers- the ones who had invaded his home and killed many- came down beside him, stripped him, leaving him screaming and crying as they entered his child-virgin asshole, pain, pain pain_ make it stop please please help help-  _before blood started flowing down his legs, and they finally pulled out, some white substance covering him now, the sunlight almost completely gone now..._

_"Nobody's gonna help you now, slave. You belong to us."_

Alfred blinked his eyes open, before having to close them again, wiping his face from the tears that fell overnight. Finally, taking a shaky breath, he opened his eyes once more, finding himself under his covers in the bed that his new Master had given him.  _It's still all so strange to me.. Nobody's ever given me these luxuries before.. Why start now?_ He glanced around the room, finding it empty except for the furniture and other inanimate objects Master had supposedly "given" him.  _Slaves having property. We_ are  _property. Nothing's going to change that. And property can't have property. Property can't have anything of it's own. Will, dignity, pride, only complete and absolute obedience. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not look anyone in the eye, even other slaves. Keep answers short and to the point. No opinions of your own. Education is punishment. Attempting education will mean further punishment. No questions unless it is relevent to the situation at hand, and only if granted permission to speak._

There was a knock on the door before these thoughts could continue, and Alfred hurried off the bed, falling onto the floor and scrambling over to a wall as fast as he could and remaining out of the way, when the door opened to reveal his Master. The tall man was carrying a tray of food, yet Alfred could  _feel_ his eyes on him. The sudden change from the warmth of the bed and covers to the colder air and floor left him shivering as his body tried to adjust. He heard his Master's sigh  _no no he's disappointed I did something wrong no please I'm sorry I'm sorry-_

"Fredka, please come back onto the bed." Master simply said, the request sending Alfred hurriedly scrambling back up and on top of the covers, shaking with the fear of punishment at the forefront of his mind. His Master settled beside him, setting the tray down just in front of Alfred. "Fredka?" 

"Yes Master?" Alfred forced out, his fear increasing tenfold, as did his shaking. He paid no mind to the food on the tray, his eyes glued to a small piece of the design on the blanket, anything to show submissiveness.

"Eat. This food is for you." Master gestured to the food, Alfred nodding in response as he carefully took a small bit of it in one hand, and brought it to his mouth, chewing slowly in case his Master decided against it. "Good boy, Alfred." Master started petting Alfred's back, the surprise catching the other as he nearly choked, accidently spitting out the food as he fell on his side, hitting the bed's pillows with a small creak to the bed.

"I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msosososorry Master I-" Alfred spewed out, before, after hesitating a few moments, Master pulled back, his hand returning to his lap. Without a word, the man got up and left, leaving the tray of food there, and Alfred crying on top of one of the pillows.

_Master's gonna punish me for sure now I know it! I wasted food, his food, I'm ungrateful and stupid and bad and I'm gonna die because I can't follow orders and I screw up I'm a failure a failure I can't do anything I'm a waste of space no no no nonononononononononononono-_

* * *

Ivan honestly felt like punching something. Preferably the man who taught Alfred human touch was a bad thing.  _It was probably multiple men though... And who is unknown, since there could have been many before myself..._ With a heavy sigh of defeat, he walked through the hallways, lost in his own thoughts.  _Perhaps once I can manage to get Fredka used to human contact without it seeming like such a bad thing to him, then I may be able to train him to be suited to my house and needs._ Ivan smiled to himself, resolve strengthening now that he had a plan in mind.

 _He may not eat without me in there._ Huffing, Ivan turned back to head into Alfred's room, finding him in the same position as he had left him in. "Alfred." Ivan tried softly, walking over to the slave's side. 

Alfred tensed, freezing in his position with wide, red eyes and a tear-stained face, full of fear. "Y-y-yes Master?"

Ivan sighed. At first, it had been endearing, cute, but now the constant fear was starting to become pathetic.  _He was trained to be fearful, pathetic._ Ivan reminded himself, taking a calming breath. "I want you to finish eating everything on the tray. Once you are done, come to my office. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Came the instant response. 

"Good." Ivan nodded, leaving the room once more. He had a plan in mind on how to get him used to human touch once more.

* * *

Alfred hurried to eat everything that was on the tray, not paying attention at all to what he was being put into his body in the first place.  _Master's going to sell me or kill me either way I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'll die I don't wanna die yet I'm so afraid Scared help please-_

_"Nobody's gonna help you now, slave. You belong to us."_

As soon as the plate was empty of food, Alfred ran out of the room, heading to Master's office as quickly as he could manage. He skidded to a stop in front of the door, knocking quietly. A simple 'Come in' was his answer, and carefully, Alfred opened the door a little bit, his head bowed and eyes lowered. "Y-you wanted me Master?"

"Da, Fredka, please, enter." Master responded, sitting back in a comfortable office chair. Alfred obeyed, closing the door behind him and waiting by the wall next to the door. "Come closer, Alfred."

"Yes Master." Alfred spoke quietly, hesitantly stepping closer, slowly before he was close enough that Master lifted him up, setting the slave on his lap, holding his side against the taller's chest. Alfred tensed instantly at this, limp in his Master's arms as he let the man do what he wanted.  _Oh God he's going to snap my neck or choke me to death or stab me when I'm not expecting it I'm going to die I'll never get a chance to redeem myself-_ The blond slave was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand gently massaging his mid and upper back, his Master quiet as he worked on calming the younger down.

Bit by bit, Alfred started to relax, but the dark thoughts still refused to leave his mind.  _What is Master doing? Was I so bad that my death will be drown out and painful? Please, whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasted your food, I'm sorry I take so long, I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry-_

"Fredka, there is no need to apologize. You have done nothing wrong." Master whispered in his ear, petting his hair. He could feel Master rocking him gently, and despite himself, he felt himself oddly relaxed. Alfred remained quiet, not sure how to react to any of this. "Please understand that I will not hurt you. I simply wish for you to be happy in my home. Or, at least happier than you were at the other houses you've been in. Do you remember your parents, Fredka?" Alfred was quiet, but shook his head in response. "Why not?"

"I was beaten if I remembered family. It was just easier to forget, and the punishments for that stopped." Alfred replied finally. Master nodded, humming. He was quiet for a moment before asking another question.

"Why do you fear my touch? Surely you must have been treated kindly before, even if it was only once."

"Punishment. Any time I was touched besides for punishment, I was punished. I.. It hurt. To best serve my Masters, it was better that I feared everything, so that I would be too afraid to do anything I was not told. That's how I was trained." Alfred's voice was hollow, soft, but the words caused no visible reaction. 

_He didn't know how long his punishment would last, locked in his small cage with no light, food, water, or human contact. Pins and needles kept poking at his skin and underneath, in him, mouth, asshole, nose all bleeding., chains keeping him in an uncomfortable position so that he can't sit still for too long, he can hear the water drip, drip, drip, dripping outside, but that was all. It's been the only sound he's heard for several hours, days, weeks possibly, his wounds from his beatings, whippings, torture, pounding from being left open and probably infected now. Light-headed and weak, his throat sore and unwilling to give voice to his pains, tears long dried out, Alfred couldn't think of any worse experience than this._

At least I'm not bad enough to be dead.

_His only comforting thought. His roommates had attempted to escape, and even if he refused to, fear of the higher slaves or worse, the masters, finding out, overriding his hope. This was the only thing that saved him from the embarrassment of being hung in front of other slaves, basically announcing that his uses had worn out, and could no longer be used for anything._

I'm still useful, at least. I can still serve Master.

 _Smiling softly to himself, he embrased the punishment, even if it hurt him and he hated it, hoping it would end soon, because that simply means he isn't useless,_ Master still wants me.  _Alfred felt the chains heat up, slowly making it's way to a burning hot branding, but it wasn't the first time._ _Randomly through his punishment, they would do that._

"Fredka?" Master's voice broke through his thoughts, Alfred finally noticing that he had been whimpering in memory of the pain, his face hiding into his Master's chest. Master held him protectively, rubbing his back and side in comfort. "You have no need to fear, anymore, Fredka. I will help you adjust to this."

"Yes Master."


	3. Story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia, having been captured by terrorists several months ago, have suffered constant torture and are near their breaking points, after so long. Physical wounds can heal, but what about mental ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I have gotten requests to write more for the first story, but this work is more of a collection of stories. No worries, I will continue to work on the first story, as long as you want more. Just leave a comment and expect more soon!

"Tell us where the base is, and we will stop the torture." One of the terrorists, America had never bothered to learn any of their names, said. The powerful nation shook his head, glaring at the man in front of him. While he never had the brunt of the interrogation tactics, the only other one that survived did. His screams rang into America's heart, hitting it worst there. Yet his 'friend' kept insisting that he could take it.

His 'friend', the only other one that survived and, while having been a big pain in his ass at times, was a dear friend. Russia.

The terrorist walked slowly over to the larger nation, a cut wire that was still plugged in in his protected hand, before finally set on Russia's neck. Bolts of electricity were sent through Russia, the large man spasming under the electric current. America clenched his teeth, closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch his only ally, friend, down here, tortured. The only thing that told him they continued was Russia's barely restrained grunts of pain, slowly weakening resolve to growing screams of pain. Finally, that stopped, only to be replaced with Russia's heavy breathing. America glanced up at Russia, silently hoping the man was alright.

"Amerika.." Russia forced out, gritting his teeth. "It is not worth it, comrade."

Not trusting his voice to work, America only nodded in response. Yet their interrogator simply chuckled. "Seeing as we've been at this for so long, and I've just received new orders, how about we make a deal? His freedom, if only you submit to our experiments." America's head shot up at the suggestion, yet he gave a distrustful look at the man.

"Nyet, Amerika! Do not do it!"

"What  _kind_ of experiments?" America finally forced himself to ask.

A low snarl came from one of the guards, yet the bite from their higher-ups was worse. "Either take it or leave it. You'll find out if you agree. Of course, we could just force you, and he'd still be trapped down here, with  _us_ continuing our earlier mission from the two of you."

"Amerika!" Russia warned, pulling at the chains holding him back.

America nodded. "Fine. But you had better let him go." The terrorist smiled, waving the guards over and giving an order in a language America didn't understand. Within moments, the guards grabbed America's arms, yet holding him down enough to keep him off balance, as his chains were unlocked and was moved towards the door. "Don't worry about me, Ivan. You know what you need to do!" America yelled back as they forced him through the door, faster than he has had to move in the months he's been trapped. He kept tripping over himself, unable to keep up with the fast pace of the guards, yet they continued to drag him along through dark halls, multiple turns, to the point where America could no longer tell where he was in this terrorist base.

* * *

_Breath. Just breath._ America told himself, eerily calm, especially after the nineteenth in a series of operations done on his immortal body. The room around him was bright, too bright, and he could hear little mechanical sounds, small gears turning and little pieces adjusting. Lightly, he twitched his left fingers, one by one, making sure that they would work. It was a part of the latest experiment.  _Pointer. Middle. Ring. Pinky. Thumb. Pointer. Middle. Ring. Pinky. Thumb. Just breathe. You're fine, you survived another of their experiments. Ivan is safe-_

An image came up on his right side, his brain taking a moment to focus on that instead.  _Ivan Braginsky. POW Russian. Former ally of Experiment AC-50, Currently held in-_

_They didn't let him go? Why those lying mother-fucking assholes! I'll fucking destroy them!_ America's eyes flew open, his left an angry sky blue, his right a bright red light, having been replaced with a scanner.  _They don't even realize how dangerous they've made me._ America sat up, glancing around and scanning for life-forms.  _Two guards outside the door. I'll take them down easy._ He felt the mechanics in his legs moving, preparing for the inevitable battle that his brain had sent signals to do. After a few short moments, America had moved to stand up, and one of the guards had come in.

"Get on bed!" He said in broken english, pointing a gun at America.

Quiet for a long moment, America lifted his left arm, looking over and scanning the features the terrorists had replaced the limb with. The terrorist yelled again, this time in Arabic, and translations appeared in his right eye. Giving a sadistic grin, America faced his palm outwards, and in the same movement, the guard was shot down by a blast of lasers, quick and short, unseen. The man disintegrated instantly. The other ran in at the quick sound, only to be blasted into oblivion as well. "Hm. I'll have to get this adjusted." America said absent-mindedly to himself, looking over his arm again. Walking out easily, he scanned the halls, smiling a little when he saw they were empty. "Must've expected me to be out longer." With a shrug, he started on his way down to the cell Russia was held in, destroying anything that blocked his path easily and at a constant pace.  _I won't stop on this mission. If he can't leave, then I'm not leaving at all._

He was just outside the next building he had to go in to get to Russia when the door opened, revealing the battered Russian with several guards, as well as one of the scientists that conducted the experiments. "Experiment AC-50! Stop where you are right now and surrender!" The scientist ordered, holding a remote.

America paused, giving a quick scan of the remote.  _Dammit._ "You broke our deal." America said simply, yet he made no move to come any closer. Instead, he settled on glaring at the scientist, while scanning the others for hidden weapons and anything else he might be up against. 

The scientist smirked. "Did you actually think that we'd let either one of you go so easily? You two could have also been used as slaves, hostages, Prisoners of War, anything we felt like doing. I mostly wanted to keep him around in case you failed as an experiment. However you do seem to be doing well so far, even with your obedience problems."

Russia chuckled, smiling as he looked up at the scientist, even as blood flowed down from his forehead and a bruise forming on his jaw. "Obedience? Then you have obviously never met any American, da? None of them like to listen to orders, especially blindly."

The scientist nodded to one of the guards, who instantly started beating on the Russian. America shot another laser in Ivan's defense, staring coldly at the terrorists in response. "This is your last chance. Release him, and let him return back to his country, and-"

"Fredka don't!"

"-I'll come quietly. No fighting, and you can finish whatever sick experiments are still planned." America finished, readying another blast. The scientist laughed loudly, pressing a remote on the button.

Instantly, America's senses were bombarded with a high, screeching noise, his legs giving in as he fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands. Yet the noise continued, at an even louder sound, easily reaching through his defenses, and America was certain his ears were bleeding at this point as he screamed in pain. His vision in his right eye fuzzed out, trying to focus but the signal being interrupted, before his left arm felt numb. He collapsed completely to the ground, his body spasming as tears began to form.

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the noise stopped, but that didn't stop the ringing in his ears. Out of his left eye, he saw guards moving closer, and what was still human of him began to respond. 

Waiting for the guards to get close enough, America's right arm shot out and grabbed one of the guards' gun, shooting the remote to pieces before his attention turned back onto the guards, killing them instantly. By the time other guards started coming closer, America had managed to get back to his feet, his mechanical limbs and eye back to working, and he met them head on. His arm became smooth, flat enough to work like a sword. The blond superpower cut through the guards with ease, more terrorists coming out from other buildings to try and subdue them. Thinking with super-computer speed, America turned, his sword-arm quickly transforming into a flamethrower, and began to burn the area around him down.

Once the sky was black with smoke, Alfred stopped, his right eye scanner failing in the increasing heat. "Amerika?"

The superpower turned quickly, facing the Russian. "Russia.." Alfred began, before he managed to hear helicopters over the crackling sound of fire.  _No aid could have found us that easily, or come that fast._ America sighed, taking a step back from Russia. The taller nation only gave him a confused look. "Russia.. I can't.. I'm sorry."

"Fredka. This is our chance to escape, together. I am not leaving without you." Russia reasoned, putting a hand over his heart.

America simply shook his head in response. "Ivan, they have control over what they did to me. Even if I were to come with you, I could be forced to kill you and everyone else and I won't be able to do anything about it. I can feel them trying to tap into my systems now."

"Then I will hack into you and force them out. Amerika, I-"

"No!" America gritted his teeth, pushing the nation away, but not hard enough to knock him down. "They're doing it right now, Russia! Run! Run so that I don't kill you!"

"Nyet, I will not. They'll still try, and if what you say is true, both of us are safer if we stay together."

"Ivan, just do as I say! Run, run and swear to God, to me, that you'll keep yourself safe!"

"Amerika-"

"GO!" Alfred yelled, before an even more powerful ringing started in his ears. He covered the best he could with his hands, but that seemed to be useless. "STOP! NO! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" He glared at Russia. "I SAID RUN!" 

Finally, after a long moment of hesitation, Russia's face grew grim, before he turned his back on his rival. "Very well, Fredka. But I will come back for you." With a determined glint in his violet eyes as he tried to ignore the painful sounds coming from Alfred, he walked away from the carnage, a strange calm around him, yet filled with danger, reminding the Russian himself of his Soviet days.

* * *

Russia sighed to himself, his house as quiet as it usually was, quieter, almost, with the fire going, him knitting in his chair and constant accidental stabbing his own hands, his mind distracted on the cold night.  _I have had many countries and men looking for Amerika, yet no luck.. What could they be doing to him?_ Four months after he had returned home, four months since he had given the order to search for America, four months since nightmares started, when he realized they've been there all along. America was the only one that held them back. Four months since he realized that, since his return, he needed America.

_But does Amerika need me?_

Before he could answer his question, his phone started ringing. Sighing, he waited for a moment, before getting up and answering the unknown number. "Privyet, Eto Ivan Braginskiy."

"Ivan?"

"Amerika?" Russia's eyes widened, clearing his throat briefly to switch to english. "Is that really you?"

"Ivan, I don't have much time. Your sisters- grr- I'm being hacked! No stay out!-..."

Russia stood there, holding the phone for a brief moment, before trying again. "Fredka?"

"..." Finally, an answer. "Your 'Fredka' doesn't exist anymore. This is AC-50. Now, I was going to make things a bit more interesting, but I suppose while I have you on the phone I can do this too. Look, I have your sister here as a prisoner, and if you want her back, I would suggest you meet me at the coordinates I will be sending you after this call. You are to be there at midnight, by the time standard of this area. Be even a minute late, and I can't guarantee you her safety. At least, safety from the same scientists that created me."

"And Amerika?"

"Like I said, doesn't exist anymore."

"You are wrong." Russia accused, glaring at the wall, starting to pace through the house. "He called me. He talked to me. He is still there, I know he is, even if I have to destroy you to bring him back."

"Then come and get me. Or, you could come and get your sister. I'll see you there~" Before Russia could respond, the call had ended. 

Putting his phone down, Russia began packing as many weapons as he could.  _Belarus could take care of herself, so he must have Ukraine then.. Oh big sister, what sort of trouble have you gotten into?_ He checked his phone once when he was ready, seeing the coordinates texted to him, before heading out into his own helicopter, heading out on his own.

* * *

By the time he had landed, it was 11:58 at night, Russia hurrying into the building, guns and knives hidden on himself. The building was eerily quiet, and empty for the most part. Taking a steadying breath, Russia called out. "Amerika! Amerika, sister!"

It didn't take long for a male figure to appear in a doorway across from him, dragging in a chair with a petite woman tied to it-  _not Ukraine,_ Russia noticed,  _Belarus-_ before both appeared in the light, and Russia could see the extreme changes to America.

The superpower had the changes that he'd last seen him in, but he was wearing a torn shirt, revealing metal where skin should be, covering his chest and shoulder, fading into skin. Half of his face was missing, replaced with, as he figured, metal plating, taking the appearance of silvery bone instead of the skin it replaced. Part of his head was shaved, but not replaced, showing scars and stitches, something Russia could easily assume where they cut into the young country's head and implant what the scientists needed.

"You come armed." America said, his mechanical eye scanning the Russian. 

Ivan nodded, trying to figure the best way to fight this new America. "Da, Amerika. You know I would not be unprepared when it comes to my sisters. Although I must say I am surprised. Belarus can take care of herself so well, I wouldn't have expected you to have taken her."

"I have told you, I am AC-50. I-"

"You say one thing, but that will not replace the fact that Amerika is still there, fighting."

"Fighting? The one you call, 'America', is dead, dormant, whatever you want to call it. But he is not fighting. He cannot fight, not while I am in control."

"Then I will have to destroy your control." Russia growled, taking out his first defense, a high-pitched whistle, originally designed for dogs but redesigned and changed for technology. Blowing into it hard, Russia watched America's reaction.

The other winced, taking a step back and shaking his head, before his arm transformed into a gun and started shooting at Russia. Dropping the whistle and taking cover quickly, Russia prepared for his next plan.

After a long, quiet moment, Russia turned back to face America, his long-range tazor out and ready, he saw America with his gun now on Belarus. "So, tell me Russia. Humans, they care about self-survival, but a country's survival depends on their people. Is America then, a dead country? I mean, they're hardly united in anything but name now. Would you really risk your sister, a country that  _is_ united, that  _is_ well and alive, for a country that is better off dead?"

Russia kept his tazor aimed at America, debating his options.

"Well?" America, AC-50, asked again, the gun powering up. "Make your decision, Russia. Cause someone isn't going to walk out of here unharmed. Not anymore."


	4. Story 1 pt 3(cont by request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, Alfred does seem to have been getting better, even if the effects are hardly shown. However, one wrong move could send Alfred back into his hole and old reality, and it may be harder to bring him back a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys! Writers block hit me for this one. That and all my favorite stories have updated a lot recently. But I'm back at it! Well, enough to spew out this chapter anyways. Hope you enjoy the darkness!  
> Also, I am sad to say, this will be the end of Story 1. Please continue to send in requests for future stories though!

Alfred's eyes were wide with fear as he stayed hidden behind the corner, witnessing Raivis, the youngest slave in the household, get punished for accidentally knocking over a small table and creating a mess. In the back of his mind, he was thankful that Master had not seen him while giving out the punishment, Raivis tied to a spinning wheel on the wall, his limbs tied to the edges, as he went around and around and around, every once in a while Master throwing something sharp, only to land near Raivis, not hitting the young slave.

"Now, what have we learned about making messes?" Master smiled, testing the weight of a knife.

"N-not to do that!" Raivis sputtered out, trying to keep himself from crying in fear. "I'm sorry, Master Ivan! I was going to clean it up!"

"It is too late for that, da?" Master giggled, before throwing the knife. Alfred flinched, feeling as if he were about to puke, before heading back to his room, sitting in the corner with his legs tucked up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and his chin on his knees.

 _Master is still Master. I am only a slave. How could I even dare to have any hope he might be different? Just because he treats me differently? No, no it was all a hoax.. It was all a lie, a trick, to test me, to break me all over again, his way.._ Alfred sniffled, burying his face in his knees now.  _I was stupid to trust anyone the first time. I'm stupid to continue to trust anyone. Master doesn't want me. He doesn't need me. I haven't been used once and- and-.._

"I'm going to die here..." Alfred managed to force out, tears flowing freely.

 _Freedom... Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were? When I was still with Mama? And Mattie? Why did I run? I shoulda just died with them that day.._ Alfred's breathing spasmed, leaning against the wall.

_Mattie..._

* * *

_"Little one, do not be afraid."_

_"Mama?" A child Alfred called out, looking around, lost in the tall stalks of field that he couldn't identify. "Mama where are you?"_

_"I am with you, my child. I promise."_

_"Mama I can't see you! Please!"_

_"You won't see me. Not for a long time, I hope."_

_"What?!?" The child Alfred responded, surprised and scared. "Mama no! Mama I want to see you again! Mama please! I'm scared!"_

_"Alfred, I will always love you, and you will see me again. Just live for your people. You are the last of us."_

_"Mama?"_

_"You are the last of us. Survive for us. You are our legacy."_

_"Brother?" Another child, one that looked like Alfred but with longer hair, darker eyes, and a curl instead of the cowlick, appeared. Yet he was faded._

_"Mattie!" Alfred cried, running towards his brother, arms outstretched. Yet he went through him, as if his twin was not even there. "Matthew?" He asked, turning around._

_Matthew shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alfred. Mama and I will be with you always, but please remain strong. You won't die where you are, I know you won't."_

_"But-but I'm useless at Master's house!" Alfred cried, falling to his behind. "I can't-"_

_Before he could finish, Matthew had reached over, hugging him. Sniffling, Alfred leaned into his brother's touch, clinging to him. He hardly noticed when his dream allowed them both in adult form, but Matthew had turned to his father, who had died a month before their village was taken. "You'll be alright, Alfred. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I know you're strong. You've survived this long, you can last even longer."_

_"Dad..." Alfred whimpered, hugging the man that he didn't even remember what he looked like._

* * *

Ivan chuckled to himself, patting Raivis's head as his punishment was over. "Do not worry about the mess. Toris and Eduard are cleaning it up. But next time, I would prefer you pick up the worst of it before going off to try and find me or someone else. Understood?"

"Y-yes Master Ivan." Raivis nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Ivan nodded, forcing back a sigh.  _After Alfred, Raivis is my newest slave. While he doesn't seem as skittish, he still has mental damage._ "Good. Now go along. I have work to finish." Raivis nodded, scurrying away quickly. Smiling, Ivan hummed, before quickly deciding to check on Alfred. He was hoping to work with him a bit more today, help him build up some self-esteem and courage. And, to Ivan's pleasure, it would also mean more time to spend with the other. Quickly, he made his way to the blond's room, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, Ivan raised an eyebrow, before opening the door a little. 

The room looked just as it always did, the bed even looking untouched when he finally saw Alfred in a corner, mumbling something in is sleep, curled up and leaning against the wall. Ivan sighed, walking into the room and picking Alfred up, preparing to bring him back to the bed. It wasn't until Alfred started clinging to him in his sleep that he paused, looking down at him. 

The young man had looked like he was crying, and probably still was in his sleep. There were stress lines on his face, with little whimpers and flinching every few moments. Sighing, Ivan sat down beside him on the bed, combing a hand through the other's blond hair. The slight whining increased, before the Russian moved his hand away, almost feeling as if it could have been burned. "Fredka..."

The slave curled up a little more on himself, still fast asleep.

It didn't take much longer before Alfred woke up, and even then, he was quiet and there was no eye contact whatsoever. Ivan gave a small smile. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Is everything alright?"

Alfred flinched slightly, hesitating for a moment before answering. "I.. I saw Raivis's punishment..." He finally managed to force out, albeit shakily. He lowered his head in submission, tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry Master!"

Ivan sighed.  _It will take a lot more work now to get him where he needs to be._ "What am I to do with you?" Ivan chuckled, shaking his head. He smiled warmly at Alfred. "No worries, it was accident, da? Accidents do not get punished in my house."

Alfred whimpered slightly, starting to curl in on himself.

"Just as I will not punish you until you are comfortable around everyone here. Am I understood?"

Alfred nodded.

"Good. Anyways, would you like to stay in your room today, or shall we continue with our original plans?"

Alfred shrugged.

In response, Ivan sighed. "I will be in my office if you want something."

_I was hoping not having to start again... Yet it seems likely now..._


	5. Request: Cardverse Rusame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in a land not quite like our own, lay four kingdoms. These Kingdoms had the power of Cards, like a deck of them. There was the Kingdom of Hearts, the rulers of Love, the Kingdom of Diamonds, the rulers of Wealth, the Kingdom of Clubs, the rulers of Luck, and, probably the most well-known of them all, the Kingdom of Spades, the rulers of Power.
> 
> For many centuries, the Kingdoms of Clubs and Spades were at war, causing enough damage to the land and their own Kingdoms. Each war begins with an ideal of power, all the way to the fateful rulers of Clubs and Spades, Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones, respectively. Raised as childhood friends within the lands of the Kingdom of Clubs, to the tense rivalry of their adulthood and rulers of their own domain, their relationship is one unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time, no see on the Forbidden Stories! Sorry about that, I haven't been inspired much lately to actually write out ideas... Heheh... Anyways, I was looking through some older comments to try to get back into the mode of things, and I saw a request for this. Turns out I had written this elsewhere and never finished it, until now! Hope you all enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a land not quite like our own, lay four kingdoms. These Kingdoms had the power of Cards, like a deck of them. There was the Kingdom of Hearts, the rulers of Love, the Kingdom of Diamonds, the rulers of Wealth, the Kingdom of Clubs, the rulers of Luck, and, probably the most well-known of them all, the Kingdom of Spades, the rulers of Power.

For many centuries, the Kingdoms of Clubs and Spades were at war, causing enough damage to the land and their own Kingdoms. Each war begins with an ideal of power, all the way to the fateful rulers of Clubs and Spades, Ivan Braginsky and Alfred Jones, respectively. Raised as childhood friends within the lands of the Kingdom of Clubs, to the tense rivalry of their adulthood and rulers of their own domain, their relationship is one unlike any other.

* * *

“Ivan! Ivan!” A child Fredka laughed, running up to his best friend’s house, Ivan Braginsky. Both were born and raised as peasants, but that was just fine with them. It left them more time to play together when their parents were gone, and when Fredka’s younger brother by only a few hours was recruited into a high-level school based off his early grades, while Fredka stayed behind at home.

Ivan smiled when he saw Fredka running up to his house, setting the flower crown he was making for his sisters down gently to meet him in a hug. “Yes, Fredka? What is it?"

Fredka giggled, pulling out of the hug. “Mattie’s gonna be coming home soon! I got the letter this morning!”

Ivan smiled, holding his hands in front of him. “That is great news, Fredka! I am very happy for you!”

Fredka smiled back. “Yep! And Mama said that she’s gonna make a really, really, REALLY big dinner, and invite ALL the neighbors to celebrate! And then guess where Mattie’s gonna go when he leaves for school again?”

“Where?” Ivan asked, shifting from heel to toe.

Fredka laughed, before putting his hands on Ivan’s shoulder’s, keeping him on his feet flat. “Daddy said that Mattie’s gonna go learn in Diamonds! Can you believe it? He’s so smart and lucky!”

Ivan smiled, nodding. “Yes, but he is from the Rulers of luck!”

“You’re the luckiest guy around here Ivan.” Fredka simply said, crossing his arms. “I was just unlucky enough to be left behind a lot.”

Ivan giggled, shaking his head. “I don’t think so. Do you want to play?”

Fredka smiled, nodding. “Yep! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

**Years later…**

  
“Ivan!” Fredka shouted from the side of the road, waving at the Braginsky house. Ivan came out with his older sister, Katyusha, a moment later, with Natalia off in the background. Fredka smiled, waiting for his childhood friend to join him on their first day to work. “Hey man! How’s it going?”

Ivan smiled, holding his bag filled with the tools they’d need, since he won them at a fair a few years ago while Fredka came up empty handed. “It is okay. Natalia has been asking me to marry her again, but I try to stay out of it.”

Fredka laughed as they walked on, kicking a rock every once in a while. “Man, if there’s anything you were unlucky in, it’s your sister. She’s cute and all, but a really weird obsession.”

Ivan nodded. “That is true. But your brother is not home often either, is he?”

Fredka shrugged. “I get letters often enough. He’s gone to an advanced school now, actually learning about money and business with the next royal family of Diamonds.”

“I heard the next royal family of Hearts was there too.” Ivan commented, looking over at Fredka. A little blue spot behind his ear caught his attention. “Fredka? Have you painted with something blue lately?”

“Huh? Blue? No, why d’ya ask?” Fredka paused, turning his head to Ivan.

The taller shrugged. “No reason. I just see a blue spot behind your ear.”

Fredka gave Ivan an incredulous look for a moment, before laughing. “I think it’s some sort of weird infection. It showed up two days ago, and we can’t get rid of it. And we don’t have enough money to get it checked out.”

Ivan let out a hum, looking ahead as they walked. “Well, now we are going to work, so we’ll have money soon.”

Fredka nodded, before sighing. “Yeah. Thing is though, most of the money we do have right now is going to Mattie’s extra savings so he can start his own business. Then we won’t have to worry about money ever again.”

Ivan nodded. “That is a big risk though. What if Matthew fails?”

“He won’t.” He smirked, before laughing. “Man, Matt’s got his own plan, but what about ours? What the Hell are we gonna do?”

Ivan shrugged. “I have a few ideas. But I do not know for certain which one yet.”

Fredka smiled. “Yeah.”

Time passed for the two, growing from young teenagers to full-fledged adults, time to move out of the house with the amount of money they scraped up between the two of them to rent a small piece of land and a house, rooming together until they had saved up enough for somewhere nicer, bigger.

“Fredka?” Ivan asked, shifting nervously at the dinner table. He’s been picking at his food since Fredka served it, thoughts of his question running through his head, fear snaking through him.

“Yeah big guy? Is something wrong?” Fredka asked, pausing in his meal.

Finally, Ivan took a deep breath, looking Fredka straight in the face. “I. I’ve had feelings for a while, without even knowing what they meant or how to communicate them. But. Now, I would like to. To try. Fredka, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Fredka stared at Ivan for a long moment, before letting out a small smile and standing, leaning across the table and taking Ivan’s lips in a kiss. Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise, before he finally starting to kiss back, holding Fredka steady. Fredka smiled into the kiss, leaning more on Ivan briefly, before pulling away with a smirk on his face. “You are one lucky man, Ivan Braginsky.”

Ivan smiled in response, getting up and holding Fredka close, smiling down into those sky-blue eyes. “Perhaps. But perhaps we are both lucky here.”

Fredka smiled. “A change in my life.” Looking up into Ivan’s light-purple eyes, wrapping his arms around Ivan’s neck, noticing a brief green mark. “You got one too now.”

Ivan blushed, holding Fredka closer. “Da, but I can’t seem to get rid of it either. I take it that blue mark is still behind your ear?”

Fredka nodded. “Yeah. Mom never could wash it away or get whatever infection it was out. So it’s just kinda there now. Like a tattoo I never went in to get.”

Ivan smiled, kissing Fredka’s forehead. “But if it is now a part of you, I will love it just as much.”

With a smile, Fredka stood on his tiptoes, taking Ivan’s lips in another kiss. And so began a fateful relationship that would truly change their lives forever.

As further time passed, Fredka and Ivan grew closer and closer, a real and recognized couple, truly giving themselves to each other in the closest ways possible, with the exception of marriage.

Finally, the day Ivan had returned home late after buying a ring from the extra money he had secretly made, he came upon an unexpected surprise in his front yard.

“Ivan?” Fredka smiled when he was near, hugging him. On their front yard was the royal carriage of Clubs, with several of the palace guards around their house.

Ivan hugged Fredka back, but his focus remained on the guards, wondering what could be going on. They all had weapons on them, but they seemed more for decoration than anything else. “What is going on here?”

“Allow me to explain, please.” The Royal Jack, a man with dark brown hair and a cowlick with a curl began, unraveling a scroll. “My name is Roderich Edelstein, the Royal Advisor to the Rulers of Clubs. The time has come for the new Royal Family to come to power, and after much searching, we believe we have found our future king. Please, Mr. Braginsky, would you allow us to see your mark? It should be green and have been there for at least a year.”

Ivan nodded hesitantly, slowly unraveling his pale scarf that Katyusha made him years ago. Carefully folding the fabric, the mark showed easily, before forming into the shape that matches that of the symbol of Clubs. Roderich nodded, bending down on one knee. “All hail the new King of Clubs!”

Fredka and Ivan were frozen in surprise for a long moment, simply staring as the other guards bent down as well, all chanting the same thing. Only one thought ran through Ivan’s head at the moment, though. _We. We will never have to worry about money ever again. Fredka and I can have a real wedding!_

Ivan began royal schooling almost immediately, moving out of their shack and into the castle, Fredka beside him nearly the whole time, enjoying the comforts of royal life without actually being royalty. Every night, Fredka and Ivan would sleep together, sometimes sharing the exciting points of their day before falling asleep, sometimes making exciting points of their own. Both had met the new Queen, Elizabeth Hedervary, who both got along with easily. And one night, Ivan decided to put through his stalled plans at dinner.

“Put this in Fredka’s drink, okay?” Ivan asked of one of the servants, who took the ring, nodding. It was something fairly simple, but Ivan felt that it would be more than enough for Fredka.

At the table, Ivan kept a close eye on Fredka as he went through his food, excited, nervous even, when he could see the ring in the glass. It was only a matter of time before Fredka noticed as well.

“Hey Ivan? You alright big guy?” Fredka asked him, playfully poking his cheek.

The new King smiled in response, after waving away yet another messenger sent by the dying old Royals. “Yes, I am just having some personal thoughts.”

Fredka smirked. “Don’t think too hard. You might become boring.”

This caused Ivan to chuckle in response, even when Fredka took another sip of his drink, before pausing as he glanced at something shining in front of his lips, before slowly taking it out, holding it in front of him as his eyes widened in surprise, turning to Ivan. “It’s about time you noticed. Fredka, we have been friends since childhood, and now that we are adults and have already become closer than most child friends, I believe it is time to tie the knot.” He carefully took the ring from Fredka, before standing up from his chair, bending down on one knee.

“Fredka Lee Romanoff, will you marry me?”

The smile that came to Fredka’s face was almost indescribable, other than what Ivan would call, ‘beautiful.’ “Yes! Yes, yes a thousand times yes! I’ll marry you!” Fredka replied, hugging Ivan as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Ivan smiled in response, clapping and cheering breaking out in the room around them at the answer. Ivan stood up, holding Fredka in his arms as the shorter blond cried in happiness into his shoulder.

That night, they showed their love in the bedroom.

The wedding was in the first stages of planning the next day, preparing for the months ahead when they would be sworn together until death, Fredka taking the lead in the efforts while Ivan began his running of the kingdom.

“Ivan?” Fredka called in, knocking on the King’s office door.

Ivan looked up from his work, smiling as soon as he saw Fredka on the other side of the door. “You can come in, Fredka.”

The shorter smiled, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in Ivan’s lap. In his hands were a bunch of papers with different colors and designs for suits and dresses for the wedding. “I heard that you would be in here. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

Ivan shook his head. “No, not at all, Fredka. What is it?”

Fredka smiled, laying all the designs on the desk. “Which ones do you think the staff should wear on the wedding day? And us too, I mean.”

Ivan smiled, looking at the designs. Most of the ones labelled ‘Ivan’ were a light green, while Fredka’s were a forest green mostly, with the staff being dark green for the most part. He looked at Fredka, pulling him closer so that he was laying on his chest. “I think you would look best in a dress, yes?”

Fredka snickered, shaking his head. “Nah. I’m not a girl, so no worries there big guy. But still.”

Ivan hummed, taking a long look at the pictures. “I will have to think about it actually. But I like the idea of you wearing nice clothing. It suits you.”

Blushing, Fredka cleared his throat. “Well thank you. Just like this green matches you best.”

Letting out a small smile, Ivan kissed the top of Fredka’s head. “Yes. But perhaps some other day I would have you dressed in my shades.”

Fredka chuckled at the response, only to have his ass groped by Ivan, the shorter letting out a squeal of surprise. “Ivan what the Hell?!?”

The King giggled, petting Fredka’s head. “It is only in good humor. Besides, you are so cute like that!”

Fredka huffed, blushing, but didn’t say anything more, instead choosing to lay his head on Ivan’s chest.

However this was only the beginning of something darker..

For the next few months, King Ivan would hold meetings, both public and private, bringing Fredka away from the wedding planning or anything else, often just to ‘show him off’ and sometimes embarrass him. Yet Fredka’s biggest mistake was probably not saying anything to the King afterwards at all. Ivan continued his humiliation, toying with Fredka in public to the point of Fredka forcing a smile even when these events occurred. However in the bedroom, Fredka began to drift away from Ivan, claiming fatigue from a long day, postponing their usual activities until the next night, and then the next, and then the next.

Finally, Ivan grew tired of the increasing distance between him and Fredka, only a week before the wedding.

“Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything.” Ivan began, holding Fredka’s arm before the shorter had a chance to get into his pajamas and into bed.

Fredka sighed, taking a deep breath. “I dunno, maybe I’m just tired of you humiliating me in front of everyone all the time?” He glared at Ivan, before pulling his arm away. Ivan didn’t let go.

“I have not humiliated you in front of everyone.” Ivan defended himself, pulling Fredka closer. Fredka pushed back.

“Yes you have. Diplomats, nobility, clerics, Hell, even some peasants have seen me humiliated by you. So please don’t say that you haven’t done in front everyone.” Fredka snapped, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Ivan simply narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening. “Ivan. Can you please let go?”

“No. Fredka, I have only been teasing. I never knew you were so sensitive.”

“That was more than just teasing!” Fredka nearly yelled back. “Don’t try to pull a cover over my eyes, Ivan! I was humiliated! Embarrassed! I can’t even look anyone in the eye anymore!”

“Yet you continue to face me easily, dare to disobey your King-”

“I am your fiancé!”

“You would be nothing but a lowly peasant if it was not for me!”

“We would both be lowly peasants if it wasn’t for that stupid mark on your neck!”

Ivan growled, before swinging to bring Fredka face-first onto the bed. “If it wasn’t for that ‘stupid mark’, we would never have become rich enough for a wedding!”

“Ivan?” Fredka asked, trying to get up. The King held him down.

“I think it is time you are reminded of what you would be without me, and how much you really love me.”

“Ivan stop! You’re corrupted!”

“No, my love. You, are corrupted. You are too used to living in comfort.” Without another word, Ivan stripped Fredka of his pants and underwear, Fredka screaming out and begging Ivan to stop, only to be held down as Ivan aimed himself behind him. “You are to be married to me within a week, Fredka. You are to become my husband. I could have dropped you when I became King, but I didn’t because I wanted to make you feel special. Now obey your King or you will face the consequences.”

“YOU ARE NOT THE IVAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH! YOU HEAR ME!” Fredka yelled, tears at the edge of his eyes, knowing, fearing what was about to happen. Ivan plunged into him moments later, not another sound in the room other than Fredka’s screams and Ivan’s grunts.

That night, when Ivan had dragged him into bed with him, Fredka laid awake, trapped underneath the sleeping King’s arm.

 _Ivan.. He. He raped me. Why? Why did he? Why_ would _he?_ Fredka felt tears coming to his eyes once more. _Dear God, what sort of things have I done to deserve such bad luck in a Kingdom full of good luck? I don’t understand. Why me?_

_No. I have to stay strong. Ivan isn’t the same anymore, power corrupted him. That’s the only explanation. And as long as he is in power, he will stay this way._

_Unless something drastic happens. I can’t kill him, but if I’m so special to him, then I could hurt him more by leaving him. Leave and never come back. Go somewhere Ivan would never be able to find me, or even bother looking. Somewhere that’s so insane, even I wouldn’t want to go there._

_Spades. I. I have to go to Spades. Oh God, why there? That kingdom has never had good relations with Clubs. They’d kill me on contact if they knew who I was._

_I have to take the risk. It’s the only way to keep my sanity and who I am._ With a final sigh of determination, slowly, Fredka crawled his way out of Ivan’s grip, careful not to wake him, before taking out a sheet of paper and a pen, his engagement ring coming off his finger.

 

_Dear King Braginsky,_

_I cannot do this anymore. I hate to break it off so close to the date we were to be bonded for all eternity, but you’ve changed. You’ve changed so much I cannot recognize you any longer. I hope you find a new love with your new life, but I cannot be a part of it. I will go where you can never find me, so it’d be best to forget about me. I will take with me nothing that is yours, only the memories we once shared in our previously happy lives._  
_This is goodbye, Ivan._  
_With best wishes,_

_Fredka Lee Romanoff_

 

A tear falling from his eye, he looked around the room, searching for his old clothing, back from when he had once lived with Ivan in the shack they had rented out. Once he had them on, Fredka quietly left the room, doing what he could to avoid guards or any servants wandering the hallways at night, leaving the castle for good. With only a small sack of personal belongings, he faced ahead, his goal clear and in mind.

_The Kingdom of Spades, the rulers of Power. And, the eternal rivals of the Kingdom of Clubs._

For many days and nights, Fredka made his way to the border with the Kingdom of Spades, sighing when he saw the plain fence to mark it. Remembering his history, walls never lasted long, since the Kingdoms would tear it down anyways. Neither side having refugees to escape the other, only a simple fence was put up to mark the border. Yet it was patrolled daily.

With a final deep breath, Fredka tossed his belongings to the other side, before climbing over the fence with ease himself. _This is really it. Time to start a new life._ Picking up his bag once more, he continued on his way into the unfamiliar Kingdom, his courage increasing with each and every step. By sunrise, a town was finally in sight.

Looking down upon the town from a cliff in the distance, Fredka watched as the city came to life in the early morning. Children ran outside to play in the warm weather, adults hurrying across roads and sidewalks to get to work, and a few young women chatting excitedly about something scandalous or another. With a nod, Fredka looked around for the fastest, yet safest route down, before heading on once more.

Upon entering the town, Fredka could feel the stares of surprise, the judging looks people gave him behind his back. God, he hated it with all he could. Yet he pretended to ignore them, looking for the nearest place of law to hopefully apply for some form of citizenship, or be recognized as a refugee. Within moments, a man, wearing a blue uniform with a few weapons at his hips, approached him, halting him right there.

“May I see some ID sir?” The Officer asked.

Fredka sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t have one. But, please hear me out first.”

The officer paused, looking around. Finally, he nodded, leading Fredka into a smaller building, and to a desk in the back inside. The officer took a seat on the other side, Fredka pulling up an extra chair for nearby. “Okay. So why do you not have any ID?”

“I would like to apply for citizenship here in Spades. Do you know how I can do that?” Fredka asked, trying to be hopeful. The officer only raised an eyebrow.

“The only border around here is the one with Clubs. And I guarantee you that if you came from either Diamonds or Hearts, you would’ve been found already.”

Fredka nodded. “Yes sir. I. I am from the Kingdom of Clubs. But please,” he stopped when he saw the officer get up. “I can’t go back. I came to Spades in hope of finding and starting a new life. There is nothing left for me in Clubs.”

The officer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Very well. But understand you will be under watch for some time, simply because of where you’re from and our constant relations with Clubs.”

“I understand, sir. Thank you.”

The officer grunted in response. “By the way, what is your name?”

Fredka was quiet for a moment, remembering the new name he was going to give himself. “Alfred Freedom Jones, sir.”


	6. Cardverse pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an in-between, and Alfred's rise to power in the Kingdom of Spades. It's possible that he may be forming other thoughts of the 'Queen' of Spades, or at least, the future royalty.

The officer grunted in response. “By the way, what is your name?”  
Fredka was quiet for a moment, remembering the new name he was going to give himself. “Alfred Freedom Jones, sir.”

* * *

The next few months for Alfred was spent getting his citizenship settled, living in an old, crusty apartment at the edge of the capital city, working shifts whenever he could to make some money. Finally, after the required time had passed, Alfred went in for the final exam for becoming a citizen of the Kingdom of Spades.

Inside a public hospital with specialized doctors, Alfred filled out the necessary paperwork for his physicals and registration with the Law Enforcement of Spades. After waiting a few moments, a nurse called Alfred’s name, before he stood from his seat, following the nurse through the hallways and into a cement room.

“I’m going to need you to strip down to your underwear.” The nurse said, allowing Alfred to do so. When he was finished, and asked to do a series of physical movements, he stood up straight at the nurse. “Are there any other unusual marks you are aware of?”

Alfred shrugged. “I’ve been told I have a strange blue mark behind my ear that showed up a few years ago. But that’s about it.”

The nurse nodded, writing it down on their clipboard. “May I see?” When Alfred nodded, the nurse approached, moving his hair out of the way to see it. “Oh my.. Alfred, have you ever seen your mark before?”

“Only through a mirror once. It seemed more like a blob than anything.” Alfred answered honestly.

The nurse chuckled. “Alfred, your strange mark, that’s the mark of Spades. You are destined to be our new King.”

_“We believe we have found our future King.”_

Alfred cleared his throat, looking at the nurse. “Are you sure? Surely there’s got to be some mistake.”

The nurse shook their head. “I can call the Royal Family to meet you. They can decide for themselves if it is a mistake or not, but I am positive you are to be the future ruler of Spades.”

That night, Alfred laid awake in bed, processing the information. _King? I can’t be a King! Something has to be wrong! I’m from Clubs, for God’s sake! A rival Kingdom! Besides, I had just gotten away from Royalty, now I’m being dragged back into all this? Does the Lord hate me or something?_

Alfred sighed, turning in his bed. _There’s got to be a mistake somewhere. All that mark is is just a weird blue blob behind my ear! Nothing else! Why can’t other people just see and accept that? Why must we be made into Kings and Queens and Jacks? Ivan was corrupted on this power!_

_Ivan.._ He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus his thoughts elsewhere. Unfortunately nothing agrees with him. _Why did he have to change? I loved him, was that not enough? I agreed to marry him so that we could spend the rest of our lives together, but he was not the man I fell for._

_So why did he hurt me so badly?_ Alfred sighed, opening his eyes to stare up at his ceiling. _Ivan and I were so close once. The power of becoming King corrupted him. What if. What if it corrupts me too?_

Finally, after a restless night, the sun rose over the horizon, telling Alfred to get up. With a heavy sigh, he rose from bed and got into the shower, using the cold water to help wake him up, despite his tiredness. It wasn’t long until he was clean, dry and ready, and on his way out to the hospital once more to- possibly- meet with the King of Spades.

_Best to just deal with the hand I’ve been dealt._ With a deep breath, he checked in, before taking a seat in the waiting area. Moments later, a short man wearing a purple suit and a small tophat off to the side, with messy blond hair and emerald green eyes. Something flickered in Alfred’s heart, suddenly a pounding nervous and happiness spreading into his chest. He was followed by two guards, before checking in as well. The nurse behind the desk answered, gesturing over to Alfred. _Great. So this must be part of the Royal Family._ His thoughts were confirmed when the man in purple started walking over to him.

“I take it you are Alfred Jones?” He asked, his voice smooth as honey. Alfred nodded, not believing his voice would work at the moment. The man nodded, holding out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you. I am Arthur Kirkland, the next Queen of Spades.” After a hesitant moment, Alfred took Arthur’s hand to shake it.

_Arthur. Well, at least he’s got a nice ass._

_What.?_

“You too, Arthur. Uh, are we going to be doing this out here or somewhere else?” Alfred asked, pulling his hand back to his side as he stood up.

Arthur sighed, looking up at Alfred. “It’s only behind your ear, isn’t it? It shouldn’t take long whatsoever.”

Alfred nodded. “Alright then. Have at my right ear.” Arthur chuckled, before gently pulling his hair aside to see the blue mark. _Holy shit his hands are so soft and gentle- okay Alfred stop that. You got out of a bad relationship not that long ago and you don’t need to get into another one that might not work out. Especially if you’re going to be working with him for the rest of your life._ When Arthur let out a hum and a nod, pulling away, Alfred looked at him. “Well?”

Arthur nodded. “Well, it looks like you and I will be working together until either the next King and Queen, or until we’re six feet under.”

Alfred let out a hesitant breath, smiling a little. “Sounds good, I guess. But, we should probably get to know each other a bit first, since we’ll probably be around each other a lot.”

Arthur smiled back. “Yes, I suppose. I’ll also have to teach you how to be a proper King.”

Chuckling, Alfred nodded. “I think we’ll grow on each other.”

And so was the start of probably the greatest partnership in the History of Cards. Much like Ivan, Alfred began his schooling immediately under Arthur’s partnership and the current Royal Family’s own teachings. Given his own room in the castle near Arthur’s, Alfred barely had time to settle in before he was on the road to becoming King.

“Alfred? Why aren’t you doing your homework?”

“Alfred, be responsible! You’re going to be King, for bloody’s sake!”

“No, Alfred, it is the salad fork! Not the serving fork!”

“Alfred!”

“Alfred!”

“ALFRED!”

“Alfred, you have much to learn I see, about what being royalty means! You can’t just dither around all day, it’s not no work and all play! Take my hand and listen, listen closely to me, and I will teach you how to act royally!” Arthur sighed, holding his hand out to Alfred, who hesitantly took the hand, before suddenly being spun around in the castle, something that briefly reminded him of a musical number.

“First thing’s first, no slouching, no staring, no leaning, no cringing, and no panicking.” He took a ruler, slapping Alfred every time something was wrong.

“A ruler must be stoic, a ruler must be strong, a ruler must be compassionate, and a ruler must be wise. You have not shown me any of these things. You are a lazy, complaining, selfish, ignorant peasant, who merely got a lucky shot.”

“First time I heard that in my life.” Alfred commented, grabbing the ruler, cutting him off.

“You truly don’t know me if you think I don’t know what royalty means, I know my responsibilities, I just choose what’s important to me! And before you begin arguing, just listen, listen to what I have to say!”

“A ruler must be stoic, that I will never accomplish, that’s not me! A ruler must be strong, you say, yet you have not seen me struggle before! A ruler must be compassionate, but I hardly can talk to others because you’ve kept me busy! A ruler must be wise, oh, and while I haven’t lived out the rest of my life yet, I do have plenty of experiences elsewhere you wouldn’t dare to imagine!”

Arthur huffed, crossing his arms. “That is the first time I have heard that in my life as well.”

“You can’t come up with excuses all the time, they’ll get you and your people in trouble. You can’t say that I haven’t the faintest idea of your life, I was the one who researched your files to no end! If you wish to prove me wrong, go get up and see! Because if this is how you rule, I am honestly afraid for my country!”

Alfred scowled, pacing across the room. “And how much do you know about me really? What does my file say? Does it tell you my parents, my family? My birth date? How much does it really have? What does a piece of paper truly say about me, or are you going off observation of your own?”

Sitting down, Alfred sighed. “I don’t want to be judged because you don’t really know me. Granted, I don’t know you that well either, but what about the personal things? The things that make lasting friendships, or are we destined to fall because we assume things of the other?” When Arthur didn’t respond, Alfred simply left the room, heading for his own.

“I see.” Arthur finally said, before heading to his own room as well.

Once Alfred had his door closed, he took a seat at his desk, staring at the paperwork in front of him. “Oh, Ivan.. Why did you have to change? Our history will make things harder to keep the peace of something bigger than ourselves. We could be the Gods that end the lives of innocents, thousands upon thousands of children being sent to their deaths. Our countries have a grudge, and I a great fear.”

“Oh Ivan, dear Ivan, Vanya, my Vanya, how could you hurt me so? I had to run to protect us, and your memory that is dearest to me! I went where you would never find me, hidden away from my family!”

“I expect I’ll never see them again, but I couldn’t stand the hurt that was brought, upon your rise to King. My greatest fear, Ivan, Vanya, is that I’ll hurt others the same way.”

“Fate has given me a cruel hand.”

“Fate has given me that same power.”

“Fate has given me.. And taken from me.. You…”

A choked sob escaped him, before he stood up once more to head into the bathroom. Figuring he could get away with at least an hour in there, he stripped, locking the door, and turned on the water. Slowly, he managed to relax, forcing his mind to drag away from Ivan.

_You have a new life now. Fredka Lee Romanoff is dead. Alfred Freedom Jones took his place, so you can stop worrying. If it helps, maybe.._

_Maybe I can ask Arthur out. Yeah. Get to know him, and. And maybe make things easier to rule. Sure, he’s a bit uptight with a giant stick up his ass, and a bit of a pompous asshole, but I’ll have to work with him for the rest of my life anyways. Maybe I can find a good side._


	7. Cardverse pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another in-between, where Alfred's and Arthur's relations grow, and some backgrounds are found. Surprisingly enough, an old friend will be returning soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I'm not dead! Just... Didn't feel like writing anything good for a long time X3 Sorry about that- but hey, we're good now! Let me know if you want something darker too- Also, this will be either the last or second to last chapter in the cardverse au. Then, back to the regular dark stories that really aren't turning out to be that dark-

The night passed without excitement, or Alfred seeing Arthur after the argument, leaving Alfred alone until morning.

“Hey Artie?” Alfred smiled nervously, standing outside his door when he saw Arthur leaving his own room.

Arthur sighed. “Please, don’t call me ‘Artie’. It’s Arthur.”

Alfred shrugged. “Nah. It’s cute.”

With a blush quickly growing, Arthur sputtered out a response. “Cute?!? I’m not cute! Wanker!”

Alfred chuckled, shrugging off the insult. “Anyways, wanna hang out today? I thought about what happened yesterday, and I figured it’d probably be best to get to know each other more, since we’ll be working together until we’re dead.”

Arthur hesitated for a long moment, processing Alfred’s offer. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, I suppose that would be alright. We still have time before we have to begin the day. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

Alfred shrugged. “Just walk around and talk, maybe. Doesn’t really matter to me.”

Arthur smiled, nodding. “Alright, then. I suppose I could show you around as well, seeing as nobody’s taken that on yet.”

With a smile, Alfred followed, quickly jumping into conversation. “So when did you find out you were gonna be queen?”

A little surprised at the sudden start, Arthur let a small smile slip, answering. “I was at my oldest brother’s birthday celebration when the current queen noticed my mark on my wrist. I was fourteen then.”

Alfred snorted, smirking. “You must’ve already been pretty high up for royalty to come to your brother’s party.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, my father is among the richest in Spades. I suppose I’ve always led a comfortable life, despite being the youngest of four.”

Alfred nodded. “So you wouldn’t have inherited much anyways. But I’m pretty sure a little to you would be a lot to others.”

With a hint of familiarity, Arthur smiled. “Yes, most likely. A lot of poor farmers rented land from my father, and I remember playing with the farmer’s children sometimes. Every so often Father would invite some of them to dinner.” Alfred smiled, some memories of his own stirring up. “What about you, Alfred? What’s your story?”

Alfred paused, snapping to attention. “Huh? My.. My story?”

Arthur sighed, annoyance starting to bubble up again. “Yes Alfred. I understand you were in the process of becoming a citizen of Spades when you told the nurse of your mark. Why didn’t you come forward sooner?”

Alfred sighed through his nose, staring down the hallway. “It’s not that simple. I always thought it was just some weird blue blob that just decided to show up one day. That, and, well.. I didn’t grow up with the comfortable life you had.”

“What was it like?”

Alfred snorted. “How do you think?” With another sigh, he answered. “It was rough. I had to get a job early on just to help put food on the table and pay bills. My neighbor and childhood friend, we saved up enough money to move out and room together. He was always the lucky one, and, well, one day, he changed.” Alfred was quiet for a long moment, before deciding to move away from that. “I had a brother, a twin, actually. Our parents couldn’t afford more advanced schooling, so I dropped out. My bro was actually smart enough that he got a free ride through international schooling, and he ended up transferring to Diamonds to start his own business.”

Arthur hummed, listening. “What happened that made you a refugee of Clubs, then?”

Alfred sighed. “My friend, like I said, changed. He became more powerful, to the point he was practically covering everything and then some. I think it corrupted him, and I couldn’t do anything. I had to get away.” He swallowed the lump in his throat trying to form. “My brother was in Diamonds, and had a close friend from Hearts, and my parents were still in Clubs, but he knew all of them and could get resources to search for me there. So I ran to the one place he wouldn’t look.”

“The eternal enemy of Clubs.” Arthur finished, nodding in understanding. “I see. Well, you’re under our protection now.”

“That’s not it, though.” Alfred put in. “I was fine with just being a citizen of Spades, I could blend in easier. But now, the odds of us seeing each other again are a lot higher. That’s the complete opposite of what I wanted.”

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “Perhaps this is an important part of your fate, Alfred. You were meant to be King, perhaps to be a great King you needed to struggle first. From what I remember of my history, some of the greatest Kings of any Kingdom struggled a great deal before ruling.”

“Maybe, but I never asked to be King.”

“Nobody asks for power, Alfred. And the ones that do often do not have the best intentions.”

And then there’s some that don’t ask, but can’t handle it and become corrupt.

“Anywho, now that we moved past that, I believe we can look forward to the future. Do you have any idea what kind of King you want to be?” Arthur asked, receiving a shrug in response.

“I guess someone that’s fair, and popular with the people. I want to help people, and be the hero.” Alfred smirked at the end, remembering the games he and Ivan used to play in their front yards, with Fredka as the hero of Clubs, Ivan his faithful and powerful friend.

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. “I suppose that’s plausible enough. By any chance, do you know how to fight?”

Alfred paused, thinking. “Kinda. Not very well, but I have the basics in mind.”

Arthur nodded, a smile crossing his face. “I believe I can help you with that.” Without another word, Arthur took Alfred’s hand, hurrying them down to the fencing area, handing the proper clothing to Alfred before heading into the changing room to get ready himself. Finally, when both were ready and on the mat, Arthur put his face mask on, Alfred following his lead.

“On guard!” Arthur shouted, pointing his practice sword at Alfred. Alfred nodded, getting into the same position opposite Arthur, waiting. Finally, Arthur swung his body forward, lunging at Alfred, who stepped out of the way just in time, swinging his fake sword and hitting Arthur’s shoulder.

Without knowing his own strength, Alfred accidently sent Arthur to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. “Artie?” Alfred asked, standing over the shorter. Taking off his helmet and tossing his sword that had broken to the side, he bent down beside Arthur, removing the shorter’s helmet and sword.

“Bloody Hell! It’s only a flimsy piece of metal how did that God-bloody thing nearly break my shoulder?!” Arthur cried out, growling under his breath. Alfred let out a quiet snicker, before picking Arthur up and tossing him over his shoulder, bringing him to the hospital grounds. “Bloody git. This is all your fault! I hope you realize!”

Alfred smirked. “Yeah yeah. But I never learned how to fight with anything but my fists. How d’ya expect me to know how to fight with a sword?”

Arthur groaned, beating Alfred’s back with what he could. “I didn’t! But I didn’t think that you’d manage to break the sword AND my shoulder!”

With a sigh, Alfred continued to walk on, only half-listening to Arthur as he made his way around. Finally, after talking with a nurse, he set Arthur down on one of the beds, sitting next to him a moment later with a smile back on his face. “So now that we’re here and waiting, anything else you wanna talk about?”

Arthur sighed, holding his shoulder as he sent a weak glare at Alfred. “I don’t think you’ll need fencing lessons if you have that much power within you.”

Alfred smirked. “Thanks! But you still seem pretty good, even if we didn’t get that far.”

Arthur huffed, smiling now as well. His posture quickly rose, his pride returning. “Of course, that’s to be expected. With years of training and being at the top of all my classes, I am among the best fighters to belong to Spades! Besides we need to earn enough respect among our soon-to-be equals for the announcement party in a few days!”

“Announcement party?” Alfred questioned. Arthur smirked in response.

“Why of course! The announcement party is for the announcement of the next King and Queen of Spades, since we are technically the most powerful of the suits it is required of us. The rest typically do as well, but not always.” Arthur paused when a nurse came over, before letting her do her own thing as he continued to Alfred. “All Kings, Queens, Jacks, higher businessmen and royal servants are invited.”

Alfred nodded, his smile from earlier disappearing as he thought about seeing Ivan again. “Do they have to come?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, but to not come without good reason is almost outright rejecting the new King and Queen.”

“What if they’re uninvited? Does that make a difference?” Alfred asked, silently hoping that he could find a way to avoid his ex-fiancé.

Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow, glancing at Alfred. “Why?”

Alfred shrugged. “No reason. Just a what-if.”

Arthur sighed. “No, you cannot uninvite someone.”

“Dammit.”

“Alfred?” Arthur questioned. “What is this about?”

Alfred sighed, before sidestepping the question. “Do I have to talk to everyone?”

“Alfred.”

“Fine. I don’t want to talk, see, or even be near someone who’ll probably be there. It’s just. It’d be really awkward and I don’t want to start any bad relations with other suits and start a war. So do I have to talk to everyone?”

Arthur rolled his eyes before answering. “No. You do not have to talk to everyone. But you will have to at some point, whether it be at meetings or elsewhere. Peace does not come by avoiding the problem.”

Alfred nodded. “Alright. And yes, I know that avoiding the problem doesn’t help. Any other useless advice?”

Arthur groaned. “Just one question. Who are you so intent on avoiding?”

Alfred rolled his eyes this time, getting up. “Remember that friend I mentioned earlier? Yeah, him.” With that, he left, heading out to the gardens this time instead of his room. Arthur simply sighed, letting him go for now.

The next few days went painfully fast for Alfred, as he was forced to go through the preparations and making sure he knew everyone that would attend, at least by name and looks. He was told to not tell anyone before the announcement half-way through that he was the next King of Spades, something Alfred didn’t mind, to start building good relations without the immediate threat of war to start with.

_I’m not sure how well that’s going to work out…_ Alfred sighed to himself, adjusting his suit and tie once more in front of the mirror. He knew what he was asking for, especially if he got stuck talking to Ivan. _Please let him not see me. It’ll be bad enough that he’ll know I’m the next King, and will practically demand to talk to me in private, but still... Just give me the chance to avoid him…_


	8. Cardverse pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it was the Announcement Party. He could only hope to be able to pass off his new identity to King Ivan, at best; Fredka Lee Romanoff is dead. Alfred F. Jones is going to be the new King of Spades. Two different people, yet with an unbelievable resemblance. He hopes that will be enough to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I updated the last chapter, I was not expecting such quick responses, all on one day too. It made my day, when work was getting tough. So, here's the long awaited confrontation- enjoy this final chapter of cardverse au!

Before he knew it, he was out in the middle of the party, smiling as he became acquainted with the Queen of Hearts. “And I told him, ‘no, you can’t just expect me to stay, especially after that.’”

Kiku nodded, sighing. “I see, Alfred-kun. At reast you got yourself out of that rerationship before it got any worse.”

Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, but now that I’m here I can hopefully make a better life for myself.”

“Hai. By the way, Alfred-kun, what position do you hord in the Castle of Spades?”

Shrugging, Alfred leaned back on his ankles a little bit. “Well, that’s for me to know, and for you to find out later.” He grinned, and Kiku hummed, considering. The conversation continued on a lighter note, unaware of the looming figure from the other side of the room, watching them- in the color green.

* * *

  _Fredka? Here? Well... I am most certainly surprised. ... However, this would be a big mistake on his part. Unlike the other Cards, I am quite willing to invade Spades to bring him back, and continue our marriage. Or, I could try him for the treason he committed. ... Perhaps both- Da. I am certain that would be the best course of action._  With that, Ivan made his move, walking over to the other side of the room, where he saw his childhood friend and lover, determined to make sure that they all knew what was happening. Even at the cost of war. Finally, he is at the other side of the room, not saying anything as he grabs Fredka's arm, hearing and ignoring his protests as Ivan brought him out to the hall. There, he turned them to face each other, trapping Fredka in a corner.

"Well well well. You did go somewhere I would not look, or expect." Ivan said, taking Fredka's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

Fredka scoffed, pulling his head back. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, is there a good reason why you forcibly dragged me from my conversation like a barbarian?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, before humming. "Why, my dear Fredka. That is no way to talk to your fiance." He replies, his tone demeaning.

"Fredka? Sorry, pal. You got the wrong person. I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones. Now, if you'd please, I'd like to get back to the party inside." 'Fredka' huffed, moving to get back to the main room. Ivan stepped in front of him, cutting him off. 

"Oh, no. I don't have the wrong person." He says, pulling Alfred back, just as he let out a squeak, starting to fight- "Hold still." Ivan growls, pulling at Alfred's hair, making just behind his right ear visible- and the blue mark, now formed into the shape of the Spade's mark. "Da. I know that's you, Fredka."

Finally, Alfred pushed off, nearly tumbling a few steps, before turning to Ivan, glaring. "'Fredka' is dead. He's been dead, for months now."

"Obviously that is not true, if he is standing right in front of me."

"Or it is, and you can fuck off."

"Now, dear, I think you forget how much power I have. And I'm sure the new Spadian King, as well as the rest of the family, will be more than happy to make you come home to me."

"Actually, I think the opposite would be true; especially since you don't seem to have stepped off your high horse."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, let me fix that. Especially since your corruption still seems about as high as your horse."

"I think you need to be put back in your place."

"And I think you need to be knocked down a few pegs." Alfred huffs, just as Arthur walked in, looking for him.

"Alfred! Bloody Hell, get back in here! They're about to announce the new King!" He pauses, noticing Ivan. "You're highness. This is... Unexpected." He looks to Alfred, who huffs, going back to the ballroom. 

"Let's just get back inside. Someone got pissy over me talking to Kiku." He says, pausing by Arthur.

With a worried look from Arthur, the Spadians went back into the ballroom, leaving Ivan narrowing his eyes after them.

* * *

"Alfred, what the bloody hell was that? You'll cause a war before it even starts!" Arthur ranted, pacing the back hall, behind the curtains they would be coming out of in a few minutes.

Alfred huffs, trying to fix his hair back up. "Do you think I  _wanted_ to talk to him? I wasn't even anywhere near him, or looking at him, and he just grabbed my arm and dragged me off!"

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alfred... Was... Ivan Braginsky... The one you didn't want to come?"

Alfred paused, glancing at Arthur. He was quiet for a moment, but after the worried, and slightly sympathetic look, he sighed, staring at his own reflection. "Yes. The King of Clubs is the one I wanted to uninvite. Why? Cause he's an asshole and not the same man I grew up with."

"... I see... So... The corrupt friend you had mentioned... That was King Ivan..." He sighs, leaning back. "Alfred... I have one more question..."

"Yeah?"

"... Before you came to Spades... Or, left Clubs, I should probably say... I heard King Ivan had a fiance that he had intended on marrying, who had disappeared. ... Was that you?"

"... Under my old name, yeah." He sighs, looking to Arthur. "But I'm not that person anymore. I couldn't take it, and... Things changed. He changed."

"From what I heard... I'm glad you got out of there. ... But... Now what? You know we can't afford to go to war with Clubs, not after all these years."

"I know." He sighs, finally satisfied with his hair again. "He is just somebody that I used to know. He is also a King of a rival nation, and I will treat him as such."

Arthur goes quiet, nodding. "And what of him?"

Alfred snorts, chuckling. "He still thinks I'll come back to him. Fuck that. He has full belief that he has enough power over me that he's even threatened to get the royalty of Spades to force me home. Like Hell that's gonna happen."

Arthur hums, smirking softly, nodding. "Of course; Spades needs its King. And now that we have our next King, we won't be letting go so easily."

"I just hope this job doesn't corrupt me like it has him..."

Gently, Arthur sets a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Knowing you, it won't.

* * *

"And, here, we have the new Royal Family of Spades; Yao Wang, the Jack of Spades. Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades. And finally; all hail our new King! Alfred Jones!" The last Jack announced, leading to cheering throughout the hall. There, Alfred saw his brother, standing over by Francis, King of Diamonds, giving him a small nod- they were both successful, and yes- they need to talk afterwards.

He also notices Ivan's intense stare- which he chooses to ignore, feeling a sense of pride in knowing that he is just as powerful as his ex-fiance now, humming to himself.

* * *

 

And now, it was Alfred's first official meeting as King, his coronation having taken place two weeks ago. ... He sat with the other royal members of the other cards around the great round table, Arthur to his right, and Yao to his left. To the Spadians' right, the rulers of Clubs. To their left, the Kingdom of Diamonds. On the other side, the Kingdom of Hearts. Alfred noticed Ivan's hard stare, but chose to ignore it. It's happened at any meeting Spades has had with Clubs since the announcement party, but Ivan remained silent, simply watching him now as Alfred learned, the air tense, like the place could blow at any moment. ... It never seemed to ease, even years later, and while war never truly broke out, it was all a war on trade. A war that brought the kingdom of Clubs to his knees.

* * *

"This... Is unexpected." Ivan said, walking among his people in the castle, the only safe place from the cold storm that had just left them. Alfred met him halfway, his own soldiers handing out supplies to Ivan's people.

"Perhaps. But you also seem to forget; Fredka may be long gone... But Clubs will always be where I am from. I may have been unlucky, but that doesn't mean the rest of the people need to be either."

"This will not be forgotten. However; there is something beyond this, I know."

"There is." Alfred admits, taking a deep breath, gathering himself, before looking Ivan in the eyes. "I would rather us talk in private. Not as Kings; but as friends. Friends that grew apart over many years."

Ivan hums, considering. Then, he lead Alfred to a private room, behind the thrones.

* * *

Arthur was absolutely furious when Alfred returned, but for once, the King seemed more at peace than he had been in a number of years. Yet, there was still a number of natural disasters to come, to prepare for. If Clubs had it bad, Spades had a shitstorm coming at them. So much for Alfred's luck. At least now, he had power. And that, that was the kingdom of Spade's specialty.

 

 

 

 


	9. Story 4: A Century Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A century after the Cold War had ended, America and Russia are no longer the top dogs. In a meeting, America is feeling the effects of this, and starts feeling like England- has it always been like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's be honest here. This has started to become less forbidden and more oh this is cute yay! FLOOF! So. I'm just gonna be shitposting random oneshots here then. Enjoy~

America hummed softly, listening to the meeting drone on and on. It's been a century since the Cold War ended between him and Russia, and... Was it bad that he felt like they weren't in their heydays anymore? Sure, it was a scary af time, but... Competeting with someone, at the top- being able to look the one person that could hold you back in the eye and say 'bring it'? He'd have to ask France or England about it- now he can kinda get how they feel- He hums, looking over to the other side of the table.

Russia was there, looking just as bored as him- then, for just the briefest of moments, their eyes meet- and he smiles, although it's not the same creepy smile it used to be. Time has worn him down too, it's just not the same anymore. ...

America sighs, checking his watch for the time- still another three hours left. He wonders- ah, now there's an idea. He looks to France and England, who look like they'd rather be fucking each other into the table then listening to new world powers drone on about the economy, how they can help save the world- dammit, that used to be his spiel on everything. ... He sighed, before remembering how England used something similar in the past- bringing culture and christianity and saving the people from eternal damnation- all a rouse to expand their empire. The same for America- except with uniting the world and stopping the evil growing around them, like communism and terrorism- ... Same... Damn... Thing... Well, with that in mind, he stood.

The room went silent. "Excuse my interruption, but I believe we all know what the truth is here. So, when you have something that will benefit other nations more than yourself, you can let me know. Good day." Alfred says, before promptly packing his things and leaving. The nations stared in shock- they were used to this when he was on top, but that was decades ago. ... Now, it was just shocking. He wasn't a child anymore, really- him falling aged him a bit- more into his mid-twenties, sadly enough-

It was hardly a moment after he left the conference room that he heard someone following him out, and low and behold, it was Russia.

"... Comrade, that was not nice, what you did there. Do you have any idea what you just cost them?"

America hums, shrugging. "He'll make it. Nations like him always do." He responds, glancing back. When Russia simply hummed in response, Alfred let out a small smile. "Hey. Remember the space race?"

Russia blinked, following after America. "Da. How could I forget? I beat you into space first."

"But I made it to the moon first-" He chuckles. "Dear God, we're turning into France and England."

Russia giggled. "I suppose it's fitting comrade. All that's left now is to become one with mother Russia."

America snorts, lightly punching Russia's arm. "Yeah like that's gonna happen- you're gonna become one with uncle Sam if anything-"

"I am not certain an old man is what I want- but, if you remember~" Russia smirked, smacking America's ass and giving a good squeeze.

America yelped, swinging a left hook at Russia. "Asshole!"

Russia started laughing as he was punched, grabbing America's arm and and putting him into a headlock, to which America started yelling about, moving to flip Russia over his head, and landing on top of him- yet Russia still didn't leg go, and things start getting pulled-

England and France, who managed to sneak out of the meeting once noticing America and Russia had done it, and smile softly to each other.

"Look at them- doesn't that bring back memories?" Arthur smirks, glancing to Francis.

At the comment, America and Russia stopped fighting, breaking apart and standing up. "Oh shut it old man-"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!!!"

America started laughing, as France had to hold England back from attacking the younger nation, as Russia smiled softly, watching. "I will go remove problem now." Russia said, before effectively picking America up and swinging him over his shoulder.

At first, America blushed, before starting to punch at Russia's back. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN, YA COMMIE BASTARD! WHERE YOU TAKING ME? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" America yelled, England huffing as the older two watched them leave. 

France hums. "Well, they can handle themselves, at least, non?"


End file.
